Life in the Style of Harinka Kittoku
by SaffiBlackFire
Summary: Harinka Has returned to Cross Academy after six or seven years. The seemingly dumb and arrogant blue-haired member has managed to corrupt most of the characters with either heavy metal or Justin Bieber, and continues to romp around the school. Although, when it all folds out of her little childish game, will she have the power to face what she created? Slight TakumaXOC.
1. Introdouctions, Introdouctions

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the story of Harinka (Harin-rin, Rika, Rinka) Kittoku! She is my character, all details will be revealed shortly. My BLUE-haired girl has been sent **_**back**_** to Cross Academy after a long time of being alone with parents. Her travels through the school are filled with Kaname-hatingness, an excited Takuma and randomness. There is an odd plot which will be revealed later on in the story, but for now, Harinka is here to entertain us!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (well, duh! If I did, Kaname would be thrown down into a pit of hungry lions, and after that, fed to my pet crocodiles. And-And-And, the night class boys would be my personal servants, except Takuma, of course, who would be mine forever!) Unfortunately, Matsuri Hino does. **

_**Review with what you would do if you owned VK!**_

Since I was really pissed off about attending Cross Academy, if forgot all about my old, best childhood friend that worked through the night at the school. Yes, I forgot all about the blonde-haired boy who I had shared a portion of my childhood with. But he certainly had not forgot about me. This, I learn in a while. Right. There are several things I need to cover before I worry about seeing the Headmaster. So. My parents thought they would send me to what they call a 'Boarding School' in Japan because they thought it would be better for me. Reasons why I had to move; My parents couldn't deal with my odd hair and natural eye colour, I got bullied because of my strange, however not ugly, appearance and different personality and finally, they wanted me to catch up with my childhood friends. I march down the long corridor, visibly pissed.

"HAAAARRRIIIIIIIINNNNNKAAAAAA AAAAA!" I hear a squeal from a surprisingly high male voice before I am knocked off my feet, tackled in a hug. "I missed you SOO much Harin-rin!" I look up at my tackler.

"Owie! Geddoff mee!" I protest before falling a bit silent."Wait. Taku-Taku?"

"Harin-rin, you remembered me! I never forgot you either!" Taku pulls me up in a gigantic childish squeeze hug, further crushing my organs. So this was Takuma. After seven years, it's really him. His blonde hair carves round his small face, and his eyes are the same emerald green. He hasn't changed a bit.

"How did you recognize me, Taku-Taku?" I never thought finally meeting up with him would be that easy. I was simply strolling to the Headmaster's office when he glomped me.

"C'mon, Harin-rin, it's not that hard!" He begins to twirl my _turquoise_ hair around two of his fingers, although by the time my hair finally runs out, his finger are in two layers of it. This is me. I like standing out, and standing out a lot. Taku, now having escaped from my hair, runs a finger down from my brow to my jaw, indicating my turquoise eyes. Bright turquoise.

"Err, T -T-Taku-m-ma, I th-think you-you've made your... uhhhh point," I murmur as he begins to stroke further down my cheek, his finger trailing across my naturally violet lips.

"Hush, Rika," Taku whispers. This is worrying. Very worrying. What has got into him? Plus, Rika is the name I let my lovers and boyfriends call me. My full name is horrible. '_Harinka'_. My shortened name has many different preferred dimensions to it, though. To childhood friends that I know from my youth, I am known as 'Harin-rin', and it's a nickname that's has just stuck, I guess. To my friends and close friends I am known as 'Rinka' and to adults, they call me by my horrible full name. Taku suddenly pulls me closer. This must look really odd to anyone passing by. His lips are millimetres away from my ear, his arms are resting a centimetre away from my waist.

"Rika, you don't know how much I have missed you and suffered because of it over the past few years."

I freeze. I cannot move. So Takuma wants to be more than friends, huh? Whoever saw this coming?! His lips trace along my jaw-line, and I think that's when I re-gain my mobility. I shove him off, and he stumbles back a few paces.

"What's wrong with you, Ichijou ?!"

And then, he bursts out laughing.

"What, Doofus?" I say patronizingly, now even more pissed off than I started.

He finally stammers out, between the giggles, that my face still looks hilarious when I'm shocked and angry. I humph and turn around, now extremely pissed.

"I'm going. Nice to see you, Taku."

I bolt down the corridor until I see a door labelled "Headmaster". Visibly extremely pissed, I skid to a stop and play a _Sexy Chick _cover that is actually _Sexy Bitch by Girlicious. _Yay. I love the word YAY. Gawd. I bang through the door, a mile ahead of Taku, without a hint of remorse, to see Yuuki, her 'friend' and adopted brother Zero, all in one, and Kaien Cross, the headmaster who I've been dying to meet for the second time.

"HAAAARRRIINNNKAAAAAAAAA!" Yuuki screams and hugs me, triggering another fall to the floor moment.

"Ahhhhh! Evil Yuuki!" I squeal and push her off, using my awesome break dancing prowess to leap to my feet. I hug her back tightly.

"Harin-rin, I missed you soo much!" she squeals. "Where were you all these years?"

I cont the time and find out it's been six years! OMG I've missed her soo much! I push my headphones back in, listening to the music.

_Well I'm not a vampire,_

_But I feel like one!_

Yay. _Falling In Reverse._

"Harinka? It's really you!" Kaien jumps out from his desk and hugs me briefly before sitting down.

"My parents took me out of Cross Academy for a while just after Kuran's parents died. For some unknown reason. But they sent me back for some unknown reason as well. So I'm back for good now." Kaien nodded slowly.

"I understand."

After a while, I can navigate through the grounds easily, and have got a uniform for tomorrow (personalized as I refuse to wear a skirt) and know where to go and where the party is. I walk back to my dorm, but as I am entering the sun dorms, arms grab me from behind.

"Twat off Takuma," I sigh and attempt to pry them off. I am strong, and nearly succeed, but my attacker chuckles at my phrasing and pulls me back. She/he fails at dragging me backward into the bushes. I swing my leg up behind me.

"FUCK OFF!"

"UGH!" My attacker releases me and slumps down. Definitely male. I lift up my attacker up with great struggle and peer at his face. It's not Takuma. It's the EFINN KURAN! I steal my opportunity and begin to kick him. Then, I bring him up to my single dorm room and push him outside the door. Knocked out. Yep, he's out of it. Stalker Freak. Yay. I climb into bed and take my Non-Insomnia Pills. I was out in second.


	2. The Eyes of a Soul

**The second morning of Harin-rin Kittoku... And the story gets better!**

**Disclaimer: Read last Chapter**

Morning. Got dressed, took some watered down Jell-O shots. Yawns. Goes to check on my baby stalker. YAY! Now I have a crowd of identical "KYYYAAA!"- ing fans swimming outside my door, taking pictures of the passed-out Kuran tied up with my special rope. YAY. What a morning. I open my door for the second time and shove Kuran further into the light, irritating him more. For some reason, I have always hated Kuran. He's a dickhead, in my eyes. I close my door on his fingers. YAY. I sit on my bed listening to music until I hear Taku screaming outside my door. Sheepishly, I turn off the Screamo I had been playing and open my door.

"Harinka, what is the dorm leader doing passed out, tied up against the wall by your door?" Taku asks, looking pretty pissed off at me.

"Well, the twatty stalker decided to stalk me up to my room, and was singing sexually edited nursery rhymes outside my door," I lie without shame to Takuma, who scowls back."Then, when I open the door to tell him to twat off, he giggles and tries to run into my room, but I trip him up and carry him out, because I must've knocked him out. I mean, it was self defence!" I groan and give Taku my smile of 'Pure Innocence'. "He could've raped me, Taku."

Taku looks at me like I'm strange.

"Harin-rin, do you really think I would believe that?" Taku looks down at the groaning, now stirring Kuran. "You have woken up most of the night class with you're childish antics. Release Kaname-sama at once!" I frown and 'harrumph' at Taku, very, very pissed.

"Why?" I smile and giggle suddenly, acting like I had ADHD, or like I was Bi-polar. Screw this shit. Taku finally releases Kuran from my 'special rope' and drags the pissy Night Class student away. My work here is done. I take my shoulder bag and skip away from the sun dorms, please with my daily job; doing 'good' deeds .

An Hour Later...

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new transfer student from Tokyo, Harinka Kittoku."

I frown up at my new class, and smile, surprisingly not pissed today. The room is filled with identically boring Day Class students, and the only seat free is one between Yuuki and Zero. I smile and touch Yagari sensei's shoulder briefly. _Soul Eyes._

_He was Zero's tutor. Infomation about him blurs in my head. I learn about his age, hobbies, and life, seeing the visions of his parents, friends, and relatives. But still something is blurred. I can't quite see what it is. Wait. Yagari was a poacher? No, more like a hunter of something. A hunter of-_

I frown and break off my hand from his shoulder, before running up to my seat. The lesson contiued as I emptied the contents of my thoughts.

_I had a gift called The Turkoise Eye. When I touch someone and mentally ask for 'Soul Eyes', I see they're life so far, and who they are, along with personal data. If something about They're life is very wrong, or if they are going to die soon, some scenes may become unavailable to me._

I tut and release my thoughts into the air. This is boring. Just as I mentally say this, the bell goes, and I race out of class. Yuuki follows after.

"We have a break, right?" I ask her brightly.

She nods and pulls along Zero.

"Do you wanna help us patrol the grounds today?" She says. I haven't got anything to do so I accept her offer.

"Great!" She chortles. Zero glares at me. "Zero, you haven't met Harin-rin, have you? She came during my pre-teen years, and left just before you turned up."

He glares at me. I come up close to him and he looks at me with a look of shock. How do people greet eachother? I feel an odd sense of a force to know this student, and for him to know me to. So I bring him close, and hug him. WTH? Yes, WTH. He gasps into my shoulder. I hardly know him. Shit that. Yuuki gasps from behind me and now even the day class are staring and giggling. This is FUN!

"Soul Eyes," I whisper deep into his ear, with ease, as I am smaller than him by only a little.

_Zero's parents were killed when he was younger, and his twin brother was lost, most probably dead. I gasp aloud at this fact, and acknoledge the lonliness of the years he must've lived. His parents were attaked by ... The blurs come again. He is 16 years old, a hunter, with the same taste of Yagari, and a student here. I learn a little more about him as I grip his silver hair in my fingers. His hands have now responded, gripping down my back, obviously learning more about me as the visions continue, seeing various blurs from time to time. After about a minute, I know almost everything about Zero Kiryu._

He parts from the hug, and we look at eachother for a long while, understanding crossing our faces.

"Harin-rin, Zero, errrr..." Yuuki mutters, slightly embarressed from witnessing that. "I know you need one touch of someone to learn, but wasn't that a bit much?" I giggle, sighing Zero's blushing face. Most of the Day Class have now crowded around, and are looking at me with loathing, awe, even jealousy was sighted.

"Sorry, Yuuki, I just needed that level of closeness so that informaton could pass both ways." Yuuki understands and looks up at Zero, who's eyes are fixed on me.

"You have The Eyes," He murmured to me. I smile like some sick fangirl, and think of a good comeback.

"Have it my way, and I would have the knowledge-drawing lips!" I chuckle sarcastically as all of our crowd giggle. Zero smiles ironically. I cannot be bothered to do anything else that day. I go to lessons like a good girl, learing more from each persons hand that was possible in a day. It's only when school ends that I buzz with exitement.

"Yuki, what do you do after school?" I ask her, was going to be soo much fun!

"Well, me and Zero leave sometimes and go and listen to live music some nights when the Chairman can keep control of the night and day class out of mischeif, but otherwise we stay and patrol the grounds until 11pm."

What, 11pm? Late for me! I skip happily around her, smiling with my Turquoise eyes. Live Music?

"We go see tribute bands, me and Zero, you see, we love music!"

"What you listen to? Zero too!"

"Harin-rin, you know what we listen to! My Chemical Romance, You Me At Six, All Time Low, Paramore, Green Day, Falling In Reverse, Coldplay, Snow Patrol, The Plain White T's, The White Stripes and Evanesence!"

I glomp Yuki. OMFG! Thats most of my favorite bands!

"YAY, YUKI!" I smile. Widely. But its more about Zero that I'm interested in. He's mine for the takin! I back away, lifting ourselves both off the floor with a swift movement.

"Ok, bye Yuki, I gotta go back into my room! Bye for tonight!"

"Hey, Harin-rin! I thought you were going to help me and Zero!" No, never was.

"Sorry, I have some..." I pause for a minue, deciding on how to phase the amusing feature. "Interesting things to take care of...!" Yuki reacts emideatly.

"Bad Harin-rin, no Yaoi, Shonen-ai or Boys Love!"

I laugh briefly and run back to my dorm before Yuki can protest more, a little less pissed tonight. Outside my dorm, I see Taku and another Night Class student talking. They stop as soon as the see me.

"Good evening Taku!" I throw my arms round the blonde-haired boy and catch sight of the brunette Night-Classer staring at us with wide steely-blue eyes.

"Hello Harin-rin, have you been good today?" Taku eyes me with serious green, memorising this mornings incident, before letting me go and smiling happily at the stranger.

"Shiki, this is my childhood friend, Harinka, but she prefers Harin-rin, or Rinka." Shiki's lips twich into what a shy and reserved person would call a smile.

"It's nice making your aquaintance, Harin-rin," I smile at him outgoingly as Taku puts his hands in his pocket.

Other POV

"Harin-rin, it's better if you get some sleep now!" Takuma chuckles at the overly-happy girl infront of him.

"Okay, bye-bye Taku, goodnight Shiki!" Harinka laughs as she launches her figure at Takuma, encasing him in a sibling-like hug.

"Goodnight!" He says as Shiki makes his first move towards the School. She lets him go as Takuma leaves with Shiki, and she shuts her door.

"If only she knew..." Shiki murmurs to Takuma as they walk around the grounds.

"I know, Senri. She will, very shortly..."


	3. Justin Bieber

I woke up that morning, in one of my sad moods. I don't usually feel like this, but this morning I felt slightly depressed. Skipping breakfast was obviously a good idea, as I felt a little queasy, so I left the food in my bag and ignored the contents of my portable fridge. Instead of rushing outside to catch sight of the Night Class, I avoided contact with anything but my speaker, and pulse depressing soft rock and indie music through it.

It doesn't take long until the dorm president is banging on my door, asking for entrace or for the music turned down. To this, I post a note through the door, proclaiming some bad words. I lock it and skip class like the bad girl I am, and lay down listening to _All I Wanted _by _Paramore_.

My dorm is serene, like a scene in a movie with music in the background as the main character poders on life. I thought for a while, about life, death, myself, Zero, Takuma, Yuki, before my IPod shuffled to a cover of _I Won't Give Up, _Originally by _Jason Miraz. _Out of instinct, I began to imagine who I would have to not give up on. No, I imagine posibilities. _Bad, naughty Harin-rin! _I mentally scold myself. _No thoughts of boys! _I give in to it after a while, knowing that I would regret it if I didn't think about it sometime.

Well, first option is Takuma. He has been my friend since I was very young, and my best one at that. Seventeen, and the spitting image of pure innocence, sweet, unknowingly charming, and a great role-model. Could I ever imagine an exclusive relationship with him? Well, only one way to find out!

Second, most possibly last, is Zero Kiryu. The still-mysterious, even after seeing mainly everything about him, Gaurdian, who I know almost everything about. He is a quiet type, hides a lot away, and gets easily pissed, and probably is far away from pure innocence. I'm curious. He's sparked my curiosity. Thats not usually something I like in a guy, but he seems to still be on my list.

Everyone else can't be seen as a possibility. Really, no. I wanna see TAKU!

Jumping up, still pretty sad, I hit my speakers off and grab my IPod and a pair of small, although decent headphones. Playing is _I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace. _Ironic choice, huh? I run through the bushes (it's a route Taku showed me when I was nine) to the Moon Dorms, left alone by all, until I reach the gate.

"My, my, what do we have here?" the creepy man at the gate looks at me creepy-stalkerishly. I greet the stranger, brushing my turquoise behind me ears.

"My name is Kinka Ritoku, I am seventeen years old, and I wish to pass through to see my friend Taku,"

"Ahh, I see your back now, Miss Harinka Kittoku. I was beginning to miss those bright blue eyes of yours. Not that I don't recognize those icy features of yours, though."

Don't ask. It's a code I had that Taku gave to me when I left.

_Flashback..._

_"Whenever you need to come see me, tell the gate-keeper you are called Kinka Ritoku, and he will let you in!"_

_"Thank you Taku!"_

_End of Flashback_

I pass through briefly to the other side of the dorms, walking down the pathway. There was a long strip of concrete, joining the dorm and the main gate together, and it was always accompanied by a different layout of flowers or streams. Years ago, there was a beautiful fountain and stream there. Now it's a rose-clad path. Sometimes I wish I could go back there. Other time, I don't care either way.

The doors are haunting and large before my eyes. _Sod Ghosts _I murmur to myself and push open the daunting, mah-husive doors. There is a staircase towards the dorms and I take it up, a little pissed off because Justin Bieber decided to shuffle himself onto my IPod. So, Bieber, we meet again. Go cry to Selena before I kick your sorry ass to her.

_Baby, Baby, Baby, _

_Ohhhhh_

WTF? Oh, it was one of my complations. I skip it again, causing to land on an even more hateful song.

_If I was your boyfriend,_

_I'd never let you go_

Grrr. Pissed and even more sorry for myself, I growl in rage.

"Kuran, are you fuckin' controlling my IPod you sorry bastard? How you do that, douchebag?" I yell to the air, and hopefully the twat can hear me. I skip it again.

_Gotta get down on_

_Friday, friday, friday_

"FUCK!" I scream. Gah, you couldn't imagine how pissed off I am at the moment. I throw down my headphones and rattle them like I'm trying to rid them of fire or something.

"I see you are having trouble, Kittoku-chan."

I turn round to see the smirking _'Kanameh-Sama' _and growl at him in my sudden rage.

"My name is Harinka. H-A-R-I-N-K-A. Spell it, Kuran. And yes, I am. Justin Bieber is appearing numerous amouts of times on my IPod."

"So this is the music that annoys people most these days? Ah, lovely. So what are you doing. Shouldn't you be in school?" My frown deepens and I shrug.

"Yes, but I am here to see Takuma-_sama." _I mutter, annoyed. I replug in my headphones, and to my sudden delight, I hear an_ All Time Low _song.

"Finally!" I squeal in delight.

"I see," the brunette says as falsely graciously as he can. " So why do you want to see Takuma? I acknolwdege you two are very close."

"We were friends when we were very young. Although, my parents pulled me out of the school when your parents died. Ironic, huh?"

"Yes. Only slightly though. But what are you doing coming to see him?"

"It's a surprise." I put a finger to my lips childishly and wriggle it about.

"Ah. Would you mind joining me for dinner on Saturday?"

"WHAT? Ask Yuki, I'm sure she would love to accompany you. From me, ithas to be a no-no." What was he saying?! OMFG, Baby Stalker has eyes for me, huh? Never saw that coming. No, I really didn't.

"Sorry. I was going to ask you first, but Yuki may be a better choice. We are planning a surprise party for Takuma later, though. Would you mind joining us?"

"I'd LOVE to! Thanks, Kuran!" I am bored and decide to be nice to him. My change of attitude is rewarded by a genuine, slight smile.

"Ok, thank you Rinka. I shall ask Yuki to take you."

I skip off up the stairs with a grin on my face. Whoever knew that Baby Stalker should be so nice? And I don't think he fancies me. Oh well. I'll have to be cruel to him next time we meet. I run along the corridor, knowing that I'll wake all the students. Crap, but oh well. Finally, I reach a door that is labled _Vice Dorm President Ichijou and Elite Class Shiki. _

So the stranger is in the elite class... And I never believed that Taku was the dorm president either. I thought he was too soft... Without thinking, I barge open the door. Surprisingly, it isn't locked.

To my utter not-an-overly-squealy-but-still-a-Yaoi-fan disapointment, they aren't sharing a bed, but thats also a good thing for me! On one bed is Shiki, looking almost angelic as he sleeps soundlessly, hair fluffed up around his face. Aww. Cute. On the other is Taku, blonde hair curling perfectly around his jawline, neat and still inplace, looking even more adorable than Shiki. Awww. What a stunning young man he's turned out to be. The spell doesn't last long though, as Taku stirs and opens his eyes to see me looking at him, sat on a couch.

"Harin-rin, what are you doing here?" He sighs and yawns, streching.

"I wanted to see you, TAKUMAAA"!" I run over to him and throw my arms round his tiny form, knocking us both back onto his bed with a loud _clunk_. Shiki looks our way and blinks before lying back down. Must look really weird to him... OK, very weird. I am lying ontop of my childhood friend in bed... This looks a lot worse than it actually is.

"Harin-rin, can you... can you get off me a minute?" He mumbles, blushing.

"Yep!" I say happilly and sit on the end of his bed. He quickly rolls over onto his stomach, turning to face me.

"No-one saw, Y'know." Shiki says blankly before rolling the duvet back around his body.

"Saw what?" I question cheerily, still smiling at my golden role-model.

"Nothing!" Taku almost shouts it quickly, so it was obviously something. Oh well, I'll drop it. "You can stay for an hour or two, Rinka. If you keep quiet and leave Shiki alone. If theres anything you wanna tell me, Shiki can stay in the room. He doesn't talk much if he does hear something, but most times, he's asleep. OK?"

"Yes, thanks Taku. I just wanted to see you and skip class. I can, because of my grades."

"Yes, you were always more advanced than everyone else. It's too easy. I'll count you in for two days a week so you can take schooling for three. That might be better for you."

"Thanks Taku. You're the best." I though I might hug him again, but that would be embarassing. Would it? I dunno. "Can we go sit on the sofa?" I point to the couch over in the corner.

"Not yet. Maybe later..." He blushes again.

"OK, first thing is, can we play _Truth For Life?." _Takuma frowns.

"Harin-rin, thats a childrens game, but we still can as long as you mke the questions more interesting!"

"Fine. But don't say you didn't ask for it _interesting! _I sit on the double be with Taku as we continue with the game. "You ask me first."

"What was the real reason you came here today?"

I purse my lips and frown. He's got me sussed. I don't know how he does it. But the reason I came here was much different to what I said it was. I wanted to. Simple as that. But he knows it's a lot more than I say it is. Main problem... _How to get out of this one without giving too much away_

**Me: You may have realized that these first 3/4/5 chapters were created before Harin-rin Kittoku was published on . I haven't got any internet, or hadn't gotten any for a while, so all questions or requests will be answered in PM's or later chapters. Thursday for Harin-rin today! Tomorow is Saint Chocolat day! **

**Harinka: Thank You for reading! Justin Bieber songs to everyone who doesnt review!**

**Me: Bad Harin-rin! Byee!**


	4. Truth or Dare, Takuma?

**Please enjoy! Rinka Kittoku Chapter 4 first up! Contains a large game of romantic T-rated Truth or Dare with Harinka and Takuma! TakumaXRinka TakuXOC Kinda thing. Cute and only **_**slightly**_** kinky**

**Disclaimer: Check Previous Chapters!**

"I wanted to be here and have some coffee, I wanted to stay here and skip school, there are loads of reasons for being here!" I lie with ease to him.

"Ah, OK. Your turn." Takuma says back, smiling. That was easy.

"Can I have some coffee? Mmmm!"

"Yes, Harin-rin, course you can!" Takuma sets the kettle on his dresser to boil and soon we're sat down eating grapes and sipping black coffee. Mmm, I love coffee. "So, how are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks Taku!" I pop a grape into my open mouth and chew on it. Sweet and refreshing. Like him. Gah, this really beats school. "When do you plan on asking _interesting _questions?"

"How about now?"

"Now sounds good to me! So, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Tonight is a Saturday, so I'm completely free. Why are you asking?" Ah, so he knew nothing of the party. I'll bring him with me when I go, tell him that we're going out as mates.

"Just wanted to know. Thats all. Why did I feel your exitement just now?"

He blushes madly, an odd shade of crimson spreading across his face. "I-I though Y-You were A-Asking me out!" He stammers. "Can we play with dares now?"

"Yes we can!" I giggle, knowing what was going to happen. Last time we played this I was ten, and he dared me to kiss someone in the room that I knew. He was very surprised to find out that he was only one I knew. The kiss lasted ten seconds, and was pretty sweet if you ask me. We haven't talked about it since, but I can bring it all back today! Also, I wasn't that shocked to find out that he was thinking about me asking him out. I think I was his childhood crush, and probably still am now, but sod it. I think I like him too. Games of truth or dare bring out the best in people!

"Dirty or Super Dirty?" Taku grinned widly at my IPod. We have a way for rating our games of truth or dare. Dirty is use for kissing and mildly sexual truths white super dirty is used for... _Other _things. Other people might not agree with our games but you forget that its all a game to us... unless we don't want it to be!

"Or Clean for the boring people?" He sighs.

"Dirty. Super dirty later."

"Ok. Lets put on some music." Taku finally settles for some quiet _Arctic Monkeys _and puts my IPod down between us.

"OK. Rinka. Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Shhh, you're gonna wake everyone up. Anyway, your first dare is to take off your shoes."

I scowl at him. "What now, easy 21 strip? It's only my shoes, so fine!" I jump off the bed and remove my Doctor Martains. I sit back on the couch and pat the other seat infront of me. Taku sits down facing me. Good job there are two here, would be slightly awkward if there was one.

"Taku, got any spray cream?" He blushes and looks very shocked. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems."

"Yes, it's here. He stands up and walks over to his dresser. Opening a small portable fridge, I see milk, a few bottles of what looks like red berry juice and a can/bottle of spray cream. He picks up a punnet of strawberries and offers them to me.

"You might want these," He offers the strawberries to me. I take one. What a kinky boy! Whipped cream and strawberries!

"Thought you were a good little boy, Takuma!" I giggle, causing him to blush for one of the fith times this morning. "I dare you to eat whipped cream and strawberries out of my hand! And you have to lick it all up, no hand contact!"

Good one, Harin-rin. Very good one! His jaw drops open when he realizes what to do. "OK," is all he says."Lets do this quickly. I'm probably not such a good boy after all!"

I pile the whipped cream up on my hand, gasping loudly as the it's heat touches me. I put two strawberries ontop. As soon as I finish setting it up, Taku dives straight it and picks up a strawberry with his teeth, chomping it down. Mmm. Sweet. I can see him working his mouth quickly to get more into the meal. The next one is a bit deeper in, so his head dives futher towards my hand do get it, and although his lips or tongue dont make any contact, I can feel his warm breath against my hand. He comes up again, licking at the cream around his mouth. Whoever knew that Takuma could look so sexy eating a strawberry? I didn't.

Hey, where did all these impure thoughts come from? Oh well. I'd better get into it already, as we aren't even on super dirty yet! His tongue laps at the cream, licking it up as he finishes the rest of the cream. The only bit left is the thin layer that needs finishing, which his tongue had to be used. He looks up at me again, licking the corners of his mouth, as if to ask me whether the dare was still on. My hand stays flat out to him, so he gives in and pulls it towards him. I shiver in _pleasure _(WTH?) as he licks the cream off my hand. His tongue caresses my palm delicaitely, clearing it all off. Mmm, Taku should eat cream more often.

"I hope that was OK with you, Harin-rin!" He smiles widely, pulling his head up. My hand was clean, although slightly we "Now I get to dare you!"

I was stunned at his reaction. Seriously? I was begining to like bad boy Taku, probably a lot more than I should.

"Ok, I like the fact that you like it, you know!"

"What? Me licking your hand? What happened there? What made me like it?" I snap, quite agitated. Bloody mind-reader.

"You were moaning!"

"Oh my gosh! Sorry I didn't realize!" Most embarassing moment no.4.

"Ok, a dare from me..." He thinks for a while. "Ah, I've got it! Remember our game in the ballroom?"

"Yes, that was the one where..." I trail off, knowing what was coming.

"Well, can-can W-We do T-That A-Again?" He blushed. I had no problem with it at all. Actually, I was single and liked Takuma. It took a while, but I've found my place, by his side. Embarassing, huh?

"Well, call it an early birthday present?"

"Yep! Thats just it!"

Thanks, Harin-rin!" He blushed.

_No worries! _I thought. Gawd, his blush was sexy. Mmm. I leaned over towards him across the gap separating the two. I stepped forwards, my lips dargerously close to his, and kissed. It started from a gentle peck to a slight more when our lips moved and widened in shock. I limited it to ten seconds for this one dare.

"That was... Nice..." Takuma mumbled, blushing yet again. I quickly sat back down." Nice, but odd

"I wonder what all your fans would think!" I giggle, Imagining a scene at twilight with me accompaning him to the school, holding hands as all the girls stared in wonder.

"I share no interest in them, though, _Rika, _its always been you."

"Really?" Oh gawd, now he's even calling me Rika. If I faint, call an abulence. I might fall over and crack me head! But I guess Taku will catch me if I even get halfway!

"Really"

"Aww your so sweet!" I hug him, pinning him to the sofa. Now I have to dare you! Yay!" Taku smiles, a fiercer red tainting his cheeks. "I dare you to... Parade round the room singing _The Yaoi Song_!"

"_Walked into the yaoi room and saw something obsene,_

_300 hot young girls were staring at the screen,_

_Naked animated men, engaging in forplay!_

_The girls thought this scene apllied to Q and J,_

_But we're not gay!"_

He finished the shameful parade a minute later, and flopped back on the couch. Shiki even stared for a while before rolling over to doze back off. Chuckling, I turn to him.

"That was well worth the dare!"

He sighs and shakes his head. "You always did have a childsh side, Harin-rin. You wanna stop now? We've had about an hour here, and I'm tired. Can I see you another time?"

I nodded, thinking of the night in two days. "I'll be around and call for you when I'm gonna leave. Saturday night."

His eyes widened. "We're leaving the school grounds?"

"Maybe..." I say, before skipping out. I don't think Shiki understands our games at all. But no-one can, probably not even Takuma. Because- in reality.

It's all a game.

**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading yet another pre-made chapter or Harinka Kittoku, but I assure you that questions will be answered in chapter 5, the next one. Also, I just wanted to say that Rinka has known many characters from Vampire Knight when she was a lot younger, but has not yet found out about vampirism of Cross Academy. She also doesn't know how much she tempts Takuma's fangs! Saturday **

**Harinka: What? I couldn't quite hear that *appears from around corner***

**Me: Oh sorry! **_**Spoilers**_**!**

**Harinka: Bad Saffire! No doctor who!**

**Me: Okay, bad Harin-rin! No ear-wigging!**

**Harinka: Reviewers get a game of Super Dirty/Dirty truth or dare with a character of their choice!**


	5. Why I'd Lay Down My Soul For You

**Harinka Kittoku Chapter 5- Chocolate and Envy. It's officially a Saturday in Harinka Land! Takuma's party in next chapter! This one is with TakumaXOC, and he is slightly OOC!**

My desision to give the day class boys loads of chocolate was one of the best one yet. I had to- I did one year when they were all complaining about how those night-class guys would get it all. They weren't anything to look at, but I guess doing good and bad deeds was my job.

On the day, I walked through with Taku - he bribed Yuki to let me walk with him. He didn't accept any gifts, as he had my massive bag in hand, and mine holding his other. Hah- you should've seen those faces!

As I walked down the isle, looking for the male lane at the end, all of Takuma's fans stopped to stare at us. Open - mouthed, jealous scorning faces of boring brown-haired douchebags. It made it even better when he raised our enlaced fingers up high. It almost cut out the rabble- almost. At the back, as we paraded through, causing the boys of the day class to stare.

"Hey, Rinka! Over here!" One says and I quickly look over to the stand.

"I have chocolates for all of you!" I giggle and open the bag in Taku's hands. I present them all with boxed Chocolates one by one- I've nearly ran out by the time I'm finished, but there's still some left.

"Hey, Rinka, I have something for you!" Oh. I turn on my heels to see an old friend, Tabashi holding out a large box.

"Hey Tabashi!" I grin and give him a man-hug. "I'll talk later, thanks for the gift." As soon as the boys realize that the rest of the night class won't accept their gifts, or give any back, they give them to me. I end up with a full sack of chocolates, AGAIN!

"Taku, here's yours!" His eyes widened as he saw me pulling out a massive 4ft container of Jaffa Cakes and two large thorntons selection boxes from the sack.

"Where did you get those from?" He asks disbelievingly. "And I thought the hundred boxes of little things of chocolates were too much!" I giggle as I hand out the carrier bag of his things.

"There!" I giggle as he blushes and hands out two VERY large boxes of chocolates to me.

"They're home-made, Rinka, enjoy them!"

"Thanks I will! Are you going to class now?"

"Yes. Bye!" It was slightly awkward, but as we hugged briefly, everything fitted into place. A short and sweet kiis followed it, to my pleasure. It's like we were going out.

Other POV, outside Sun Dorms 

"I know she's there!" Miku hissed, trying to calm herself.

"She'll be coming soon!" Segumi contributed her sight to the gang. Harinka was with her Takuma, and that was not such a good thing. No, it was an appauling sin to be sighted with a night class member. And to parade round on Saint Chocolat day, claiming his untainted hands? Dispicable. The new student had already gotten too friendly with the opposite classes, more friendly than the gaurdians were with them. Jealosy was at it's peak, and Segumi, Miku, and Hina had to do something about Harinka Kittoku. Something that wasn't decent, but was 'What she deserved,' In Hina's words. It was cruel, mean and most definately selfish, but none other than Harinka had been to them.

Harinka POV, walking back

It was a happy and sweet life for me as I skipped back towards the Sun Dorms. Have it my way, and I would've been trilling back with Taku to the Moon Dorms that day, but where would I have slept? I allow a giggle to escape my mouth as I imagine where I would sleep. Would I even sleep though? Yes, I'd have to? Or would I? I garble to myself, boring my own mind with thoughts (and, yes, I was talking about sleeping in the same bed as Takuma!) until I bore myself and enter the sun dorms.

"Stop right there!" I squealy high-pitched voice catches the air, and a figure of a Day Class student slips from behind the wall.

"Harinka Kittoku, I have waited such a long time for this!" Another one jumps out of a tree. Suddenly, I become scared, for I know what usually happens when girls come closer. Last time, I fainted as they're fists clashed with my face, and that was a month ago. I was fast, I was fit, a good dancer, and sporty, but I couldn't fight anyone. Not anyone.

"You took our Takuma!" The presumably last one slides from under a branch of a nearby tree.

"So now we're going to take you!" The leader of the group says, eyes blazing with fury.

"Psshh, Bitches!" I mutter sarcastially to the group, before starting on one of my angry romps. "This is so like acting out a fucking movie. Like, seriously, do you expect to beat the girlfriend and hope you'll get in a foursome with My Takuma at the end? Pshow, coz neither do I." They look at me with blazing eyes again, like fire and icy glares. Oh god, now I've done it. I know its coming.

"You will pay for those words against us and Miku!" A honey-brown haired one stepped towards me. The next thing I hear is a splintering snap as my cheeks sets on fire. They burn like hell, but I reatain my calm self as they all smirk. Tears behind my cool eyes begin to form, but the already-wet tuquoise prevents anything from showing. I am the awesome Harinka Kittoku. They can beat me to the floor, but my emotions stay hidden.

"Nice, one, Segumi!" The last unknown one seems to clap at her as I fall to the ground.

"It's going to take much more than that to get her down, to make her pay!" Miku whispers to me and I try to pick myself up, only to have a shoe stamped down on me. I am kicked everywhere, my stomach, my legs, and my chest. But I dont cry. I sit tight and wait for it all to come to a close, or a black eye. It's then when I see the black-coulored trainer coming into sync with my face. I pull myself up, and brace for impact, but nothing happens.

"Zero-kun!" I hear a squeal from behind me as I turn my shaking body towards the oposite way. Zero is standing there, glaring down at us all.

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" He screams at the group and they pick themselves up and run.

"We're sorry, Zero-kun!" They yell and run, scared. A hand is extended to me before it all goes black.

Harinka's Room, Her POV

I opened my eyes to see plain creamy walls. Creamy walls? Oh god, everythings going to come back now isn't it? I must've passed out or something, because I can see blurry faces and I'm light headed and- My head crashes into the headboard. Ouch. I'm still dizzy, and the room is spinning. Ugh. Blurry blonde hair, blurry blacks and whites and silver. It's really demented! I think back to the last thing I remember. Which happens to be getting kicked to the floor by Segumi, Miku and Hina. Gawd, imma kill those bitches later.

"Harinka, can you here me?" I hear the voice of Taku calling out to me. I look in that direction, and as soon as the blurs stop, I can see my stunningly attractive friend (maybe more!) staring at me, worried. He is sat beside me in a chair. Gah, what the hell happened after I heard and saw Zero? Oh well. I 'forget' everything for the while and try to talk to Taku.

"Am I now deaf to you, Tosser?!" I mutter patronizingly, pulling an arm over my eyes. Too bright. Help me. Ahhh, Sunlight! He chuckles briefly before sheilding his face from the sun. "Can you close the curtains, Taku?" I murmur and guesture to the curtains. Phew. I take my arm away from my eyes as soon as thats finished, and create a quick calculation in my head.

_I passed out after Zero practically saved me from those girls. Someone carried me back to my dorms, it is now daytime, I am missing my Saturday time and Taku is missing sleep. Great, sorted, Yada Yada Yada._

"Harin-rin, Kiryu told me what happened. I'm so very sorry I think it was me who-"

"Shut up, Baka!" I yelled and threw myself at him, thankfully not knocking both of us to the floor. His top half was pressed right up against the high-backed chair. Again, I am thankful that I am not the submissive one in our (friendly) relationship. I'm not having him blaming himself for some stupid fan club! Gawd, so doofus! "Before you go into any of that protective shit, I just wanted to say that it was those Bitches that caused this not you!" I grip him tighter, imagining the self-loathing he would be feeling right now.

"Harinka, my dear friend, I fear that if we continue being as close as we have been so far, we might lose eachother suddenly." He wraps his arms around my back, comforting it with his smooth caresses. "I don't want to lose you like I did many years ago. Stay with me, Harinka. Stay with me as Harin-rin, or even Rika, whoever you want to be." Tears began forming my eyes as I felt my shoulder dampening. "But please, just keep all of it away from the eyes of another."

I understood what he meant by this. We could be anything we pleased, do anything we wanted, as long as no-one knew. It was our secret. I break the hug and stare into the emerald eyes that face me so solemly. My turquoise ones hide everything and give a slight look of understanding. Tears glide down our cheeks silently as we both make a wordless agreement.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. We could have been happy and in our places, but this really brought it to a close. No-one could know. We were in this alone, and we had to be happy with what we had. So I let a grin spread across my face and embraced him with a warm smile. We had to get used to it, no being a star model of how the classes of night and day could mix. He cried into my shoulder as I stroked his golden yellow hair, entagling every strand within my fingers.

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer," He whispers into my aqua braid, his warm breath at my neck.

"What do you mean?" I murmur, almost hissing, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I mean that..." He brought a hand up to my face and stroked my creamy skin.

"I love you, Harinka

**Sorry for the cliff hanger peeps! Until next time, thanks to **_**Ren. **_**and **_**MonsterOnSweets**_**, and my guest, **_**SparkyGuest**_** for reviewing! Byee!**

**~ Saffire**


End file.
